A Fleur by any Other Name
by ThreeDollarBill
Summary: Hermione arrives at the Weasleys for her summer visit. However, only Fleur is to be found. To make matters more complicated, Fleur has a secret she intends to reveal to Hermione. FleurHermione. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Here it is. Fleur/Hermione goodness. Not much in the first chapter, but I'm trying to set the mood. I expect this just to be a couple of chapters. All constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Rated T for now, possible rating change later.

Disclaimer: Of course I own none of this. It all belongs to JKR, the brilliant author of the Harry Potter series!

_A Fleur by any Other Name..._

It was a cool summer morning, and all was calm at The Burrow. The birds were still nesting with their heads tucked under their wings, the bugs had just barely begun to chirp.

_POP! _The all too-familiar noise of a wizard or witch apparating into the area disturbed the tranquil wildlife. Seventeen year-old Hermione Granger shook her bushy brown hair out of her eyes, surveyed her surroundings, and frowned. It was just past 6 in the morning, she determined after looking at her watch, and it was doubtful that anyone but Mrs. Weasley would be up.

With a sigh Hermione picked up her trunk and walked to the front door. Unsure if whether or not she should knock, Hermione stood there for a moment before raising her fist to bang on the door.

To her surprise, the door opened before her knuckles could rap against the heavy wood. And also, much to her surprise, it was not Mrs. Weasley who answered the door, but it was in fact Miss Fleur Delacour.

Hermione stiffened without realizing it. "Fleur?"

Fleur frowned. "_Oui_." She surveyed Hermione with slight distaste. Why did the English witch always tense up around her? "Well, would you like to come in, or are you just going to stand zere?"

"Oh! Yes, of course I want to come in." Hermione picked up her truck, walked through the door, and proceeded to trip over a dungbomb.

"Goddammit," she cursed under her breath. _Just what I need, to make a fool of myself in front of Fleur._

" 'ermione! Are you all right?" Fleur asked, stooping down to help Hermione up.

"Yes, yes. I'm fine. _Damn Fred and George._" Hermione sighed.

Fleur grinned. "Yes, zose two are always up to trouble, _non_?"

Hermione nodded. "I hope there aren't any more surprises from them around here." She looked around warily, just to be sure.

"You look dead on your feet, 'ermione. Perhaps you should go back to bed?" Hermione shook her head. "_Non?_ Would you like some breakfast zen?" Fleur questioned, magically levitating Hermione's trunk over into the living room.

Hermione smiled. "Yes. Thank you, Fleur. Do you need any help?"

Fleur vigorously shook her head. "_Non, non, non. _Sit down, 'ermione. You are ze guest."

Hermione flopped down in a nearby chair.

"So, how've things been around here? How are you and Bill?"

Fleur stiffened visibly.

_Uh oh, _Hermione thought, _bad choice of subject. _

"Umm, we are alright, I suppose…" Fleur trailed off as she scrambled eggs with her wand, three feet away from the stove.

Hermione raised her eyebrow. "You _suppose?"_

Fleur sighed. Why did Hermione have to pry? "It is nothing, 'ermione. Please, do not worry yourself about it."

Obviously Fleur didn't want to continue on the subject of her relationship with Bill, but Hermione just couldn't help prying. After all, as bothersome as the French witch could be sometimes, Hermione still cared.

"Come on Fleur, tell me what's the matter. You know _I_ won't tell anyone. _Hell_, who would listen? Harry and Ron tend to tune me out as soon as I start talking. If I told them I was giving up magic and joining a convent they would just smile and nod my way."

Fleur could not help but notice the bitterness in Hermione's voice. "Boys will be boys, 'ermione, you know how zat goes. But what about Ginny? You and she used to 'ang all ze time. What ever 'appened to zat?"

Hermione frowned. "Ginny can be just as bad as Harry and Ron sometimes. _Quidditch, quidditch, _and _more quidditch. _That's all they bloody talk about!"

Fleur sat down a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast in front of Hermione, before sitting across the table. "Well, to be perfectly 'onest 'ermione, I don't exactly fit in 'ere either. Ever since Bill ran off to Egypt I 'ave been alone with a 'ouseful of people who do not like me."

Hermione tried not to inhale her food, as she hadn't eaten since lunchtime the day before. "Oh Fleur, you exaggerate. I'm sure they aren't _all _aggravated with you."

"Oh, but zey are. Trust me, I can tell. Ze way zey speak to me, I feel like an outcast." Fleur looked down at the table, sadly.

Hermione munched on toast. Fleur really wasn't so bad. It was a shame that the Weasleys weren't even trying to give her a chance. Hermione had thought that at least Mrs. Weasley would be civil towards Fleur, but even her behavior was borderline horrible.

"Well, if it's any consolation Fleur, I'll be here the whole summer before school starts, and I wouldn't mind sharing my time with you."

Fleur smiled at the witch. "Zank you, you are a very sweet girl." Fleur stood up and collected Hermione's empty plate. "Just so you know, it really is a shame zat Harry, Ron, and Ginny all ignore you in ze summer. Zey are definitely missing out."

Hermione blushed. "I'm going to go unpack up in Ginny's room. She should get up by now anyway."

Fleur nodded, before realizing that she had yet to inform Hermione of the Weasley's whereabouts. " 'ermione wait!" But Hermione had already disappeared up the stairs.

"Umm, Fleur? Where is everyone?" Hermione said, walking down the stairs with a confused look on her face. Upon finding Ginny's room empty she had checked the boy's room as well. Everyone was missing.

"Zat is what I was trying to tell you. Zey have gone for ze weekend."

"Huh? Why? Where did they go?" Hermione was considerably confused. Why invite her over and then not even be there to greet her?

Fleur winced. She was sure Hermione would not be thrilled with this news. No matter how much she claimed to despise Quidditch, she knew the English witch would be incredibly infuriated with the family for leaving her behind.

"Well, 'ermione...zey went off to ze Quidditch World Cup."

Hermione blinked. _What?_ "What? Why? No. No they didn't. They wouldn't just go and leave me out of something like that."

Fleur nodded. "I am sorry, but zey did. Ze tickets came unexpectedly two days ago and ze Cup is today. Ron said zat you would not mind, but 'arry and Ginny insisted zat you probably would. In ze end, zey just decided to go."

Anger flashed through Hermione's eyes. "_Ron said that?_ What a….a…a _bastard_! Why would he do that! I mean, I may not be _fond_ of rambling on about the bloody sport but I still like to watch it!" Tears brimmed on the edge of her eyes. "What a bloody _git._ How could he say something like that? _Why_ would he say something like that?"

Hermione rushed outside and considered apparating right back home. _Of all the insufferable…What is wrong with Ronald?! _She threw herself down on the porch swing and sighed.

Fleur came out and sat down next to her. "I am sorry zat ze family left you behind, 'ermione. If it makes you feel better, zey did not even ask me if I would like to go."

Hermione sighed. "Oh but I'm sure that _Ron_ wanted you to come. I bet he even asked you didn't he?" Hermione was well aware of Ron's attraction to the blonde Veela, and was rather aggravated by it. "_Bloody prat._ God, the way he hovers over you and _drools_ over you, how can you stand it?!"

Fleur grinned. "Why 'ermione, do I detect an 'int of jealousy in your voice?"

Hermione looked rather disgusted. "No you do _not._" she spat out. "I would never, _ever_ in my life date Ron. He asked me out once you know," Fleur's face registered no surprise. "and I flat-out refused. I mean, he is one of my best mates, even if he is a giant prat most of the time. But that's all I see him as. A mate, you know? It would be bizarre to be his girlfriend, and-" Hermione shuddered at the thought.

" 'ermione. You are blathering. Like I said, it seems you _do _'ave a little something for ze youngest Weasley boy." Fleur smiled, well aware that she was irritating the younger girl.

"_Excuse me?_ I just said I didn't. What in the h-"

"Relax, 'ermione, relax. I was merely joking. Now, since ze Weasleys 'ave gone for ze weekend, what would you like to do to fill up ze time?"

"I have no idea, Fleur. I'm not really in the mood to think about it." Hermione crossed her arms.

"I 'ave an idea for today. Why don't we go 'ave a picnic? I found a lovely pond a ways beyond ze forest, and maybe we could eat zere?" Fleur sounded so hopeful that Hermione agreed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Several hours later, Hermione found herself holding Fleur's hand, (_Very warm, and soft_, Hermione thought) and a picnic basket filled to the brim with food.

"You know, Fleur, we really didn't need this much-" Hermione was cut off as Fleur apparated them to the pond. "-food."

Fleur let go, much to Hermione's surprising disappointment, and transfigured a nearby rock into a blanket. "Don't be silly, 'ermione. Zere is no such thing as too _much _food, you can always save some for leftovers, _non_?"

Hermione smiled. She watched as Fleur pulled dish after dish out of the basket. "You charmed the picnic basket, didn't you?"

Fleur grinned a bit. "Maybe, maybe not. Bouillabaisse?"

Hermione took the dish and smiled as she remembered her first encounter with the French witch at Hogwarts.

"_Excuse me, are you wanting ze_ _bouillabaisse?"_

_Hermione looked up. The Beauxbatons_ _girl who spoke to them was breathtaking. Long, silvery-blonde hair, deep blue eyes, and very white, even teeth._

_Ron went purple. Hermione rolled her eyes as he attempted to reply, but only succeeded in making a faint gurgling sound._

"_Yeah, have it," said Harry, pushing the dish towards the girl. _

"_You 'ave_ _finished with it?"_

"_Yeah," Ron said breathlessly. "Yeah, it was excellent."_

Hermione giggled.

"What is it, 'ermione?" Fleur raised an eyebrow at her chuckling companion.

"Oh, nothing. I was just remembering the first time I met you. In Hogwarts, remember?" Fleur gave her an odd look, as if she had never encountered Hermione in the castle. "No, no, _think_. When you asked for the bouillabaisse and Ron couldn't even speak properly to you?"

Fleur grinned widely. "Ah _oui_, I remember now. 'e got all purple-looking."

Hermione giggled more. "Fleur, this bouillabaisse is wonderful! But doesn't it take a while to prepare?"

"_Oui,_ but I 'elped it along a bit with some magic. Normally I don't do such things with food, but well, I wanted us to 'ave it at the picnic." Fleur smiled at the brown-haired beauty. Perhaps today, while they were having this picnic, she would have the courage to tell Hermione her carefully guarded secret.

They sat munching quietly on Fleur's other delicacies until Hermione broke the silence. "Fleur? I know you didn't want to talk about this earlier, but I think you should. I can tell you're feeling animosity towards Bill, just by the way you talk to him. What's up?"

Fleur sighed, and set down her lunch. "Once again, it is nothing 'ermione. Don't fret over nothing."

Hermione gave her a disbelieving look.

"Fine! You wanted ze truth, you got it 'ermione Granger. I no longer 'ave feelings for Bill. And before you say anything, no, it is not because of ze werewolf attack. Bill actually feels ze same way. We are breaking the news to 'is family when 'e gets back."

Hermione stared. She knew something was up, but she never expected Bill and Fleur to actually break off their engagement! "But….but..I thought you were getting married this summer! What happened to that?"

Fleur laughed bitterly. "Well, zat has changed. Bill 'as, erm, _different _tastes in women now. Also, apparently, 'e cannot deal with my personality. 'e says we _clash_ too much now."

"Oh, god, Fleur. That's horrible!" Hermione exclaimed as she sat her food down. "I'm so sorry! When does he come back?"

"At ze end of ze month. Personally, I cannot wait. Ze Weasleys are driving me up ze wall. I know zey are good people deep down, but we just aren't meant to be in ze same 'ouse for more zan a few 'ours together!"

Hermione nodded. She couldn't help but feel a certain pang of sadness at the news that Fleur was leaving. Yes, the woman was irritable at times, but Hermione was pleased at the fact that Fleur was actually willing to spend time with her, and not constantly talk strategies about Quidditch.

"Fleur, I…I don't want you to leave. I like spending time with you, even if it's only been for one day so far. You listen to me, unlike Ron, Ginny, and Harry." Hermione looked down at the ground.

"Oh 'ermione," Fleur breathed. Hermione looked up at her. "You 'ave some bouillabaisse on your cheek."

Fleur leaned in and sensed Hermione stiffen slightly. Nevertheless, she flicked her tongue out at the remnants of the fish stew on Hermione's cheek.

Hermione shivered. Fleur shifted and looked deep into Hermione's eyes. Then she slowly leaned forward and kissed her.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Chapter 2! I hope you all like it. Thank you for the reviews, they are much appreciated! And as a side note, I love having a "weirdo" read my story, it adds a certain _je ne sais quoi _to the whole experience. ; )

Disclaimer: Same as always.

_Hermione shivered. Fleur moved her face and looked deep into Hermione's eyes. Then she slowly leaned forward and kissed her. _

Fleur's lips felt incredibly soft against Hermione's slightly chapped ones. She was drowning in Fleur, melting into her. Hermione snaked her arm around Fleur's neck and gently pulled her in closer.

Although wonderful sensations were cascading throughout Fleur's body, she broke off the kiss. There was no use in plunging Hermione into this and having her run away, terrified.

Hermione breathed heavily. "Fleur that was…."

"Uncalled for? 'orrible? Disgusting?"

Hermione shook her head, but didn't say anything.

Fleur looked up at the sky. "I am very sorry, 'ermione. I should not 'ave kissed you so unexpectedly. Please don't 'ate me for it."

Thoughts were racing through Hermione's head. _I just kissed Fleur. I just kissed Bill's soon-to-be ex-fiancée. I just kissed another girl. I _liked _it. _

"You what?" Fleur asked. Hermione blushed. She hadn't realized that she spoken that last bit out loud.

Hermione cleared her throat. "I- I liked it. Fleur, I…..I've always thought you were beautiful. Exceptionally beautiful. I just never thought my attraction for you went that far."

Fleur nodded. "It is alright. I respect zat. I cannot force you to be attracted to me in zat way." She felt disappointment wrenching at her heart, Fleur had wanted very badly for Hermione to return her feelings.

"Oh, but you misunderstand me. I already am _very_ attracted to you, Fleur." Hermione slid closer to Fleur. "You are stunningly gorgeous and sexy, and that kiss was breathtaking. I've always thought you were exceptionally beautiful, but it took until that kiss for me to realize that I wanted you in a sexual way and-"

" 'ermione. You are blathering again. Less talk, more-" Hermione quickly complied and captured Fleur's lips. She wrapped her arms around Fleur's neck and licked Fleur's bottom lip. Fleur moaned slightly and Hermione took the opportunity to explore the inside of Fleur's mouth with her tongue. Wanting more of Hermione closer to her, Fleur grasped her waist and pulled her up into her lap. Fleur broke the kiss and trailed kisses down Hermione's neck, and bit the other girl's soft skin. Fleur grinned when she moaned, and then turned her attention to Hermione's shirt. She wanted it _off_.

Hermione gasped as Fleur tried to unbutton her shirt. She grabbed Fleur's hand. "Not- not yet, Fleur. We've only just-"

"I understand, 'ermione."

The girls laid there for a few moments, breathing heavily and thinking about what just happened.

Fleur touched Hermione's forehead with her own and smiled. "Never in a million years, did I expect you to return my feelings."

Hermione smiled back. "Never in a million years did I expect to be kissing you by the Weasley's pond." She brushed her lips against Fleur's softly. "We should probably get back, just in case the World Cup ended quickly like last time I went."

"I doubt zat it would. Ze Bulgarians are not playing zis year, and ze teams who are playing do not 'ave fast Seekers like Krum." Fleur grasped Hermione's hand. "Still, you are probably right. We should get back to ze Burrow."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After helping Fleur tidy up the kitchen, Hermione flopped onto the couch. She sighed, and ran a hand through her bushy hair. _What am I going to do? What am I supposed to tell Ron and Harry? And the Weasleys, what about them? _

Fleur could see the worrisome look on Hermione's face as she walked into the living room and sat next to her. "What is on your mind, 'ermione? You look distressed."

"It's just- I just….I'm scared. I mean, this is all so new for me. I've never been with a woman before. What do I tell the others? Especially Ron and Harry, I just couldn't take it if they shunned me." Tears brimmed on the edge of her eyes.

"Oh 'ermione, do not fret. If zey are really your friends, zen zey will accept you for you. I know zey ignore you a lot and take you for granted, but when it comes down to it, zey love you."

Hermione sniffled, and smiled warmly at Fleur. "Thank you Fleur."

Fleur wrapped her arms around Hermione and pulled her close. "You are welcome." Fleur turned Hermione to face her. " 'ermione. We 'ave some zings we need to talk about." Hermione looked apprehensively at Fleur, as if she was expecting to hear something bad. "Do not look so nervous, _mon lapin_, it is nothing bad. I want to ask you somezing. What exactly do you want with me?"

Hermione stared at Fleur for a moment. Then she broke out into a fit of giggles. "I think you know what I want with you." She leaned forward and kissed Fleur, putting an immense amount of passion into it.

Fleur was breathless. " 'ermione, you are amazing." Hermione beamed. "But what I really meant was, I feel somezing for you, and I know zat you return zose feelings. What are we going to do about it?"

Hermione thought for a moment. "Well, I mean, we could maybe….just keeps things the way they are or maybe begirlfriendsorsometing?" Hermione turned a very red color.

Fleur smiled at the fact that she could reduce Hermione, the brilliant bookworm, to mere ramblings. "I'm sorry, what did you say? I could not understand you."

Hermione breathed in deep. "I was just wondering, should we..I mean that is, _could_ we..maybe... be together? As a couple. The two of us?"

"I'm zinking zat would be a wonderful thing, 'ermione." Hermione grinned brilliantly. "But, before we make it official, I would like you to meet someone."

"Who?"

"Ze other love of my life. She is in Paris."

A/N: It's short, but erm, very _sweet?_ I know,I'm sorry. I'll try to update quicker next time, and it'll be longer. By the way, _mon lapin_, means "my sweetie". Although _literally_ it means "my rabbit". If there are any mistakes, I'm terribly sorry. This chapter, unfortunately, was not read by my beta. Who is camping. Without me. :'(


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you very, very much for all the wonderful reviews! They make me smile every time. I tried chucking this chapter out a little faster, because I know how impatient I tend to be with other people's stories. Blame "Virtual Villagers", it's taking over my life!

Disclaimer: All owned by JKR..blah blah blah.

"_...I would like you to meet someone."_

"_Who?"_

"_Ze other love of my life. She is in Paris."_

Hermione stared at Fleur. Nothing was spoken for several moments.

Fleur began to feel rather uncomfortable. She cleared her throat. " 'ermione. I'm not sure if you 'eard me, but-"

Hermione suddenly found her voice, after several attempts to speak. "Your WHAT?"

Fleur looked taken aback by Hermione's outburst. " 'ermione what is ze matter? I thought zat everyzing was okay!"

"You thought-You thought that everything was _okay?_ That what you did was bloody a first-rate thing to do? To _kiss_ me and make me feel like something could happen between us, _when you have another girlfriend back _home!" Hermione gaped at Fleur with an appalled look on her face.

"My what? 'ermione what are you talking about! I 'ave no other girlfriend! You are ze only person zat 'as captured my 'eart!"

Hermione stood up. "Bullshit! That's bull_shit_, Fleur! You just said, and I quote, _'Ze other love of my life. She is in Paris!'_" Hermione felt overwhelmed with pain, she didn't know she had felt this strongly for the French witch already.

Understanding flashed across Fleur's face. "_Mon Dieu, je suis si stupide!_ Forgive me, 'ermione. _Listen. _Alzough I speak it quite well, I still make mistakes with ze phrases of ze English language. When I said, '_ze other love of my life_", I meant my little sister."

Hermione looked at Fleur strangely. "You're…dating…your _sister_?" she asked slowly.

"_Non! _Gabrielle is _just_ my sister. I love her, and she is an important part of my life. I told you I was 'orrible with phrases. I am sorry zat I 'ave upset you. Please, forgive me."

Hermione let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Oh, Fleur!" she threw herself at the French girl. "_I'm _the one who should be apologizing. I'm the one who freaked out on you. I need to…calm down and be more rational sometimes. I jump to conclusions a lot."

Fleur held Hermione. "It is alright, sweet'eart. Don't worry about it. Just for future reference, I 'ave no other lovers, and I presume you don't either?" Hermione shook her head. "Good. Now we should get going. We want to be back from Paris before ze Weasleys get 'ome."

"What? Paris? _Now?_ But that's a rather long trip, Fleur! There is no way we'll be back before the Weasleys come home!" Hermione protested as Fleur began to walk up the stairs to pack.

Fleur turned around and shook her head at Hermione. "Silly girl. We can _apparate_, remember?"

Hermione blushed. "Oops, I forgot. Sometimes I still think like a muggle." She followed Fleur up the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXX

After packing a day's worth of clothes each, Fleur and Hermione stood outside the Burrow holding hands.

"Ready, _mon lapin_?" Fleur squeezed Hermione's hand. Hermione nodded hesitantly.

"Fleur, wait."

"_Oui?_ What is ze matter?"

Hermione bit her bottom lip. "It's just, what if Gabrielle doesn't like me? It'd be nice to have your sister's blessing and all, but what if she just flat out hates me?"

Fleur's musical laughter rang out. " 'ermione. Don't be nervous. Gabrielle will love you, I'm sure of it. Let's go, we are wasting precious time with your ridiculous worries."

"Oh right. Like it doesn't take two seconds to apparate there."

Hermione's surroundings disappeared, and when she blinked next she was standing outside a rather intimidating old house.

"_This_ is your house?" Hermione gawked at it.

"_Oui_. It is a bit much, but it _is _'ome." Fleur went up and knocked on the door, and it melted away in front of them. "Only zose who 'ave married a Delacour, or 'ave Delacour blood in zem can enter ze house without an invite like zat."

"So Gabrielle doesn't know we're coming?" Hermione asked as she struggled to keep up with Fleur's long paces up the winding stairs.

"Oh she does, but my little sister is far too lazy to actually come to ze door."

"I can see why." Hermione said quietly to herself. Fleur's house was magnificent, not only in décor, but in size as well.

A few minutes later, they found themselves standing outside of door with glittery writing on it.

It read, _Gabrielle Delacour's Domain. Do Not Enter. _

Fleur grabbed the doorknob and tried to open it. The writing on the door changed.

_That means you, big sister. _

"She zinks zis sort of zing is amusing, I'm sure." Fleur scowled and knocked on the door. "Open ze door baby sister!"

The door opened slowly and they walked in. Hermione looked around, but saw no sign of the youngest Delacour.

Suddenly, the door shut behind them. They whirled around, expecting to see Gabrielle. When Hermione and Fleur turned back, they were face-to-face with a small girl of about thirteen years.

Both girls jumped. "Gabrielle! 'ow necessary was zat! You startled me!"

"_Us_." Hermione said quietly.

"_Oui, _you startled _us. _Now, come 'ere. I've missed you." Fleur opened her arms and Gabrielle jumped into them.

Fleur soon found it quite difficult to breathe, as Gabrielle was squeezing the life out of her. "Gab-rielle." she gasped. "Air….I need….air."

"I've missed you too, Fleur! Without you 'ere, it is very boring." she jumped off of Fleur and faced Hermione, who was looking a bit uneasy. "_Salut!_ You must be 'ermione. Fleur 'as told me all about you."

"Really?"

"No, actually. She 'asn't told me a zing about you." she turned to Fleur. "So, are you dating 'er?"

"Not exactly." Gabrielle raised her eyebrows at Fleur. "Not yet, I mean. I wanted you to meet 'er first. I wanted to see if-"

"To see if I zought Mother and Father would approve?" Gabrielle smirked at Fleur.

"Well?" Fleur asked impatiently, as she and Gabrielle sat on the bed, leaving Hermione standing there.

"No, I don't zink zey will. Fleur, when you announced your engagement to a perfectly 'andsome and brilliant man, they threw a fit. 'ow do you zink zey will feel about you being with a _woman_?" Gabrielle stood up and looked at Hermione. She gently grabbed Hermione's chin and moved her head from side to side. "Even if she is rather beautiful."

Gabrielle drew Hermione closer to her and pressed her lips against Hermione's. She bit down on the other girl's bottom lip before releasing her. "And she tastes good too."

Fleur smacked her sister upside the head. "Gabrielle! Stop zis at once!"

Gabrielle giggled as she jumped back on to the bed.

Hermione stood there, looking rather disturbed. "Umm, what exactly was that?"

"Zat was my sister being stupid. I am sorry 'ermione, for her _idiotic _behavior. She is a bit of a _problem_ child."

"Am not. I just wanted to see what it would be like to kiss a girl, zat's all." Gabrielle turned to Hermione. "I'm sorry, 'ermione. Sometimes, I cannot 'elp myself. I get urges to do random zings sometimes, and I find it rather 'ard to ignore zem!"

"Like it is so _hard, _Gabrielle. By ze way, when are Mother and Father coming 'ome?"

"Mmmm, tomorrow." Gabrielle jumped up all of a sudden. "You two need to get out. I need to finish my potion zat I was working on before you two so rudely interrupted me."

After Gabrielle slammed the door Hermione turned to Fleur. "Can we go back to the Burrow?"

Fleur laughed. "No, 'ermione. I promise you, Gabrielle is weird, but she won't try to kiss you again. Come, let's go to my room."

They walked to a plain looking door several feet away and went inside. Fleur set their bags down and surveyed her room. "It 'as been a while since I 'ave been 'ere."

Hermione was in awe. "Fleur, you're room is so…so..beautiful!"

The carpet was sleek and felt like velvet to Hermione's toes. The wood paneling was absolutely stunning, and the view from the two giant windows was breathtaking. Not to mention Fleur's bed. When Hermione laid down on it, she felt as if she never wanted to get up again. _Which_, she thought to herself as she gazed at Fleur,_ isn't necessarily a bad thing._

A/N: _Mon Dieu, je suis si stupide! _translates into "My god, I am so stupid!".


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: New chapter for you all! Enjoy:)

Disclaimer: JKR owns all, I worship her.

"Why are you looking at me like zat?" Fleur asked. Hermione was sprawled out on Fleur's bed, gazing at her intently.

"Like what?" Hermione asked innocently. A smile played on her lips, and she consciously licked them.

"Don't taunt me, 'ermione. I'm not sure 'ow long I could last." Fleur laid down next to Hermione, running her hands through the girl's bushy locks. She breathed in deeply. "You make me very 'appy, 'ermione."

Hermione wrapped her arms around Fleur. "Kiss me." she whispered.

Fleur leaned in and gently kissed her. She ran her hands up Hermione's thighs and bit down on her bottom lip.

Hermione broke the kiss. "_Don't_ do that." she said sternly.

"Why not?"

"Because your sister did it first. And I don't want to think about her when I'm kissing you." Fleur smiled and pulled Hermione closer. She lowered her head and began to lick and suck at various places on Hermione's neck. Fleur grabbed the back of Hermione's head, and sucked on her bottom lip.

"Is zat better?" Fleur asked slyly.

"Yes." Hermione gasped. Hermione grasped Fleur's waist and pulled her closer. "More. I want _more_."

Fleur obliged Hermione and began a ferocious attack on her. She bit, licked, sucked and kissed every inch of her neck. She ran her tongue up Hermione's jawbone and sucked on her earlobe.

"Oh god." Hermione groaned. She ran her hands up Fleur's shirt, and began to massage Fleur through her silky bra.

Fleur's door burst open as she let out a rather lengthy moan, and Gabrielle strode in. "Hello." she said lazily. She turned to Hermione. "D'you zink you could take your 'ands out of my sisters shirt for a moment?"

Hermione scowled and slid her hands out. Fleur groaned in agitation. "_WHAT_ do you want, Gabrielle!"

"Nozing really." she grinned. "Just, could you keep it down? Mother and Father do not appreciate the ah…._sounds_ you two are making."

"Zey are here! Gabrielle! You lied to me!" Fleur shot up and began straightening her clothes, and smoothing her messy hair.

"I did no such zing! Zey told me zey would be back tomorrow. It is not my fault zey decided to come 'ome early, is it?"

"I suppose not." Fleur grumbled. She turned to Hermione. "Per'aps you should apparate back to ze Burrow, 'ermione. I should probably deal with my parents on my own."

"_Non_, zey 'ave requested zat you bring your _playzing_ along with you." Fleur glared at the word 'plaything'. "Not my word, it was zere's. Zey are waiting in ze parlor. _Bonne chance_. "

Fleur sighed heavily. "_Merde_, zis is not good. I did not want zem to find out yet." She held out her hand for Hermione. "Alright zen, let's go."

Hermione was positively terrified as she and Fleur approached the parlor. Fleur stopped before the closed door and sighed. "It will be alright, _mon__ lapin_. It is not like zey can separate us. Ze worst zey can do is say rude things and make ignorant presumptions." Fleur smiled at Hermione and squeezed her hand in reassurance.

Fleur knocked on the door. "_Entré_" A loud booming voice commanded.

The doors magically opened, and Fleur and Hermione entered, their hands still clasped. Two people sat on a rather old couch, scrutinizing the girls' every move. The man had salt-and-pepper hair, and the mother had an elegantly shaped face, though she lacked the aura of veela.

"_Bonjour, __mes__ parents.__ Comment __allez-vous_" Fleur asked pleasantly, as she pulled Hermione towards two armchairs.

"_Bien_." her mother said stiffly. She glanced at her husband, as if expecting him to initiate the conversation of "Who is this girl that you're shagging!"

Fleur's father sighed. "Ah, _Salut__ Fleur.__ Qui __estvotreamie_"

"English, please, Papa. 'ermione does not speak French."

"I speak a little." Hermione murmured. Fleur smiled at her.

"Very well. Who is this? 'ermione, you say?"

"_Oui_ Papa. She is my friend, I first met 'er at Hogwarts. During ze year of ze Triwizard Tournament. She is also ze friend of Bill's youngest brother."

"_Friend_, you say?" Fleur's mother asked stiffly.

"_Oui_, Mother, a _friend_." Fleur said, becoming agitated.

"So zen, are you now 'aving _sex_ with your friends, Fleur?"

"Adrienne-" Fleur's father broke in, seeing the scathing look from his daughter.

"_Christophe, __fermez__ la __bouche__!"_Adrienne shrieked. "Fleur, I want zis- zis _fling _of yours stop at once! You are engaged to Bill! Do you 'ave no respect for zat?!"

"Mother, Bill and I 'ave called ze wedding off. We no longer 'ave a desire to be together." Hermione squeezed Fleur's hand, sensing that she was about to burst into tears or screams.

"Fleur, be zat as it may-" Christophe began.

"_Non_, do not start with zis. As soon as Bill returns from Egypt, we are announcing to his family zat we are over. And zen, I will announce to zem zat 'ermione and I are together." Fleur said firmly.

"Ahh, so now she is just your friend with benefits, until you and Bill can call off ze wedding officially?" Adrienne asked sarcastically.

"It 'as been called off _already_, Mother. Ze only people who do not know about it are ze Weasleys. So technically, I am not cheating on Bill. I merely just want to 'old off on being official with 'ermione until zen. So, like it or not, I _am_ going to be with 'er. _Au __revoir_. Tell Gabrielle I said goodbye."

And with that, Fleur apparated the both of them back to the Burrow.

After arriving, they stood there quietly for a moment, regaining their equilibrium.

Hermione cleared her throat. "Fleur? Our um…our clothes are still back at your house."

"_Dammit__!" _Fleur cursed, and quickly strode into the Burrow. She tossed some Floo powder into the fireplace and stuck her head in. After a few moments of speaking furiously, Fleur pulled herself out.

"Gabrielle is bringing our clothes in a moment." Fleur sighed and sat down on the nearest chair. She held her head in her hands.

"Fleur," Hermione started.

"Oh 'ermione. What am I going to do? I 'ad hoped and prayed zat zey wouldn't react like zat, but I guess deep down I knew zat zey would."

Hermione sat in Fleur's lap and wrapped her arms around her neck. "Don't worry, Fleur. I'll be here for you." Hermione kissed Fleur softly.

"_Oui_ and so will I." They turned their heads, and found Gabrielle was standing there, holding their bags.

Fleur smiled. "Zank you, Gabrielle. You are ze best sister anyone could ask for."

"Mother and Father are very displeased with you, you know." Gabrielle said, as she sat down next to Fleur and Hermione.

"I don't care anymore. If I never go back zere, it will be _too soon_." Fleur stated stiffly.

"Well, I should get going before Mother and Father notice I'm gone. _Au __revoir_!" Gabrielle walked to the fireplace, and turned around. " 'ermione?"

"Yes?" Hermione asked timidly.

"Would you like another kiss?" Gabrielle asked with a devious grin.

"_OUT!"_Fleur yelled as Gabrielle disappeared, giggling.

"Fleur?"

"Mmm?"

"Your sister is a spaz."

Fleur laughed. "I know she is."

"It _will_ be okay, Fleur. I'm here for you. And even though some of the Weasleys are a bit-"

"Boorish?" Fleur suggested.

Hermione smiled. "Not exactly the word I was looking for. But, listen. Some of the Weasleys _do _like you Fleur, and I know they care about you. No matter how they act."

Fleur stood up, holding Hermione. "What do you say we go lift my _spirit_?"

Hermione giggled and pressed her lips onto Fleur's. She wrapped her legs around Fleur's waist.

Fleur was contemplating carrying Hermione upstairs or just going into the living room, when Hermione shoved her tongue into Fleur's mouth. She moaned and turned into the living room.

She eased Hermione onto the floor, and began unbuttoning her shirt. Hermione moaned into Fleur's mouth when she felt her hand on her skin. Fleur snaked her arm around Hermione's back and swiftly undid her bra. Fleur trailed kisses down her neck and paused above Hermione's breasts.

She grinned. "Shall I continue?"

Hermione groaned and shoved Fleur's head down. Fleur flicked her tongue across Hermione's nipple while she massaged her breasts. Hermione grasped Fleur's hips and began grinding against her.

A creaking noise filled Hermione's ears and she glanced up. Her eyes fell on the Weasley Clock, and they widened in horror as she watched the arms with a Weasley on every one move to "Traveling", and then to "Home".

A/N: Thank you all very much for sticking with me! It'll probably be a few days before I update again. Here are some translations:

"_Bonjour, __mes__ parents.__ Comment __allez-vous_" "Hello, my parents. How are you?"

"Bien" "Fine."

"_Salut__ Fleur. __Qui __estvotreamie_" "Hi Fleur. Who is your friend?"

"_Christophe, __fermez__ la __bouche__!"__ "_Christophe, close your mouth!" (Basically, "Shut up!")


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry about this, but this is a rewrite, because somehow Chapter 6 got copied onto Chapter 5. Enjoy it anyway!

_A creaking noise filled Hermione's ears and she glanced up. Her eyes fell on the Weasley clock, and they widened in horror as she watched the arms with a Weasley on every one move to "Traveling" and then to "Home"._

"Weasleys." Hermione said quietly.

"What?" Fleur said in confusion.

"WEASLEYS!" Hermione screamed. She threw Fleur off of her, grabbed her clothes, and Apparated them into the first room she thought of.

"What was zat all about?" Fleur asked as she handed Hermione her shirt.

"Weasleys. They're home. Would've caught us." Hermione panted. Sure enough, as Fleur and Hermione listened, they could hear noises of the returning family in the rest of the house.

"Ah." Fleur said simply.

"So I Apparated us into the first-" Hermione stopped in mid-sentence. She glanced at her shirt, then at her body. "Oh my god." she whispered.

"What now? Did you forget somezing?"

"My bra. Oh my god. I forgot my _goddamn bra!_" Hermione said in a panic. "I know! I can just summon it." Hermione brandished her wand. "_Accio_-"

Fleur yanked Hermione's wand out of her hand. "'ermione! Use your 'ead! Don't you zink ze Weasleys would notice a bra _zooming_ through ze 'ouse?!"

Hermione's face fell. "Oh, yeah, you're right."

"By ze way, 'ermione. Why did you Apparate us into Ginny's room? She will surely be coming up 'ere in a moment to see you." Fleur stated, quirking an eyebrow.

Just as Fleur finished speaking, Hermione heard something that confirmed everything Fleur said. "Heeermiiiiioooone!!!" Ginny called through the house.

Hermione whirled around to face Fleur. "Go. Quickly!"

Fleur smiled, gave Hermione a peck on the cheek, and Disapparated to her room.

The door burst open and a blur of red shot across the room and enveloped Hermione in a huge bear hug. "'Mione!!" Ginny chirped happily. "I've missed you!"

"Missed...you...too..." Hermione struggled out.

Ginny relinquished her hold on her best friend and grinned at her. "So, 'Mione, how have you been? Sorry we went to the World Cup without you. Ron was being a prat and insisted that you wouldn't want to go. Harry and I tried to tell them that you wouldn't want to miss it, but Mum and Dad eventually gave in to Mr. Prat and we left."

Hermione smiled. "S'okay, Gin."

Ginny plopped down on her bed, and laid back. "Sorry you got left here with Phelgm, Hermione." she said apologetically.

"It's no big deal, I actually had a nice time with Fleur."

Ginny's eyes widened. "Right, Hermione. Stop trying to guilt-trip me. I know what spending a day with her is like."

Hermione frowned and put her hands on her hips. "And what is so wrong with _Fleur_?"

Ginny sat up, beginning to become confused. "Lots and lots of things are wrong with _Phlegm_. For example-"

"Ginny." Hermione cut her friend off. "Nothing is wrong with Fleur. She is a perfectly nice person, and she happened to keep me good company when you were all off without me at the Quidditch World Cup."

Ginny sat there, confusion swimming around in her brain. Hadn't the other witch sat there and laughed when Ginny called Fleur "Phlegm" before? "But Hermione-"

"No, Ginny. I'm not going to sit here and let you talk about one of my friends like that! I'll see you at dinner." Hermione stalked out of the room.

"Wait, Hermione! You forgot-" the door slammed. Ginny sighed sadly. She picked up the thing that she brought up from the living room. "your bra."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione knocked on Fleur's door. "Fleur? It's Hermione. Let me in." Hermione knocked several more times. She sighed, and walked into the kitchen. "Mrs. Weasley?" she asked the matriarch of the Weasley family, who was busy bustling around in the kitchen, preparing for dinner.

"Yes, Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley asked, ceasing her preparations and smiling at her youngest son's friend.

"Have you seen Fleur?"

Mrs. Weasley pursed her lips and turned back to her dinner preparations. "No, dear, I haven't seen her."

Hermione sighed. Did _everyone_ in the Weasley family hate Fleur? Besides Ron, that is. Suddenly, Hermione was struck with an idea. She walked outside, took a deep breath, and willed herself to remember the pond where she and Fleur had their picnic. After Apparating herself there, Hermione was disappointed to find that Fleur was not, in fact, there. She laid down and stretched, and was overcome with a yawn. Soon, the tranquility of the outdoors lulled her into a peaceful nap.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hermione?"

Hermione heard a voice, and was unwillingly pulled back into an awake state. She shielded her eyes from the sun, and called out hopefully, "Fleur?"

The other girl made a disgusted sound. "Uhh, definitely not."

Ginny came into focus and Hermione sighed sadly. "Sorry, Ginny. I thought you were Fleur."

Ginny frowned. Why was Hermione so stuck on Fleur lately? "No, it's me. Listen Hermione," Ginny started. "I'm sorry about what I said."

Hermione stared at Ginny, confused. "What did you say?"

"You know..." Ginny said uncomfortably. "About Fleur."

Hermione's face softened. "It's okay, Ginny. I know you don't like her."

Ginny sat next to her friend, and stretched out on the ground. "Mmm, it's so peaceful out here." Ginny breathed in the fresh air.

"Say Gin," Hermione said, "how do you know about this pond? It's so far away from your house."

Ginny sat up. "Hmm, well, I found it a long time ago when I was little. I had just gotten into a fight with Ron, and I was really upset, so I just stomped away into the woods. Then I found this pond. It's sort of been my secret hiding place ever since then." she turned to Hermione. "How did you find it anyway?"

"Fleur and I had a picnic here."

"Oh." Ginny sat quietly, enjoying the peacefulness of the outdoors.

Hermione, meanwhile, was torn. Should she confide in one of her best friends and tell Ginny about her relationship with Fleur? She took a deep breath. "Ginny? Can I tell you about something? It's really important.

"Sure, Hermione. You can tell me anything."

Hermione bit her lip, mumbled a little to herself, and glanced around.

Realization hit Ginny. "Ah." she grinned. "You fancy someone, don't you?"

Hermione blushed. "Maybe."

"Who is it? Who is it?!" Ginny jumped up, and started pacing around Hermione. "No, no. Don't say anything. Let me guess! Hmm...it's someone from my family, isn't it?"

Hermione blushed again. "Erm...kind of."

Ginny grinned. "Aha. It is. It's Ron, isn't it? I always you knew fancied him, I mean, it's so obvious..."

"I do _not_ fancy Ron." Hermione said firmly.

Ginny frowned. Who could it be? "Umm...Charlie?"

"No."

"Fred? George?"

"No, and no."

"Oh god," Ginny thought, realization hitting her (or so she thought). "It's...it's Percy, isn't it?"

"God, no." Hermione laughed.

Ginny had run out of guesses. "I give up. Who is it?"

"Well," Hermione said, choosing her words carefully. "This person is engaged, or so the family thinks."

Ginny's eyes widened. "Oh my god. You fancy _Bill_?! Well, I suppose it's better than Phlegm."

"Ginny-"

"Sorry. I mean Fleur." Ginny apologized.

"No, Ginny. It _is _Fleur."

"What d'you mean, 'It is Fleur'?" Ginny asked in confusion.

"I'm with Fleur. In a relationship with her. Not Bill...Fleur." Hermione stated, fear lacing her voice.

Ginny's eyes widened. "_What?_" she murmured. "WHAT?! YOU EVIL BITCH!" Ginny threw herself at Hermione and pinned her to the ground. Hermione screamed and thrashed about. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO BILL?!" Ginny yelled.

"Ginny, listen.." Hermione began, but Ginny had a firm grip on her and was shaking her. Ginny began slapping Hermione on the face. Reaching for all her strength, Hermione pulled herself from Ginny's hold and grabbed her hair. "Stop hitting me!" Hermione yelled. She wrenched Ginny off of her and pinned _her_ to the ground. Ginny struggled and managed to land a punch on Hermione's cheek. Hermione let out a scream of frustration, forgot all her manners and politeness, and started hitting Ginny as well. This continued for a few moments until Hermione got a hold of Ginny and held her wrists to the ground. "Do you _ever _listen properly, Ginny?" Hermione panted out.

"I've heard all I need to hear. You've betrayed Bill, and you've betrayed my family." Ginny spat.

"Use your head, Ginny. Did you not hear the phrase 'This person is engaged, _or so the family thinks_'? Wouldn't you take that to mean that _maybe_, just _maybe_, the engagement was called off?"

"It doesn't matter." Ginny snarled. "You've betrayed me. How could you_ do _this, Hermione? That is so disgusting, I can't even stand to look at you."

"Ginny, please. Don't you understand? It's not disgusting. It's me, Hermione. Your best friend. Nothing has changed about me. Don't you understand?" Hermione relinquished her grip on Ginny.

Ginny sat up, and ran a hand through her tousled hair. "Well I don't understand, Hermione. I don't understand how you could betray all of us, and for _Phlegm_." Ginny snapped. She stood up, turned around, and walked away.

Hermione sat there, tears beginning to stream down her face, wondering what on earth she should do next.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! I should really be catching up on my homework, but writing this seemed **_**so**_** much more appealing. **

**Disclaimer:****'( All characters & such belong to JKR.**

_Ginny sat up, and ran a hand through her tousled hair. "Well I don't understand, Hermione. I don't understand how you could betray all of us, and for Phlegm." Ginny snarled. She turned and walked away._

_Hermione sat there, tears streaming down her face, wondering what on earth she would do next_

Ginny threw open the back door to her house and stomped up the stairs to her room. She threw herself onto her bed and huffed. _Hermione and Fleur?!__ That's so disgusting! How could Hermione do this to us? To me?!_

The door flew open unexpectedly, causing Ginny to jolt upright. Ron and Harry burst through the doorway carrying their brooms. "Hey Gin!" Ron said brightly. "Wanna come play some Quidditch with us?"

Ginny, full of new rage, jumped off of her bed. "Have you ever heard of _knocking,_ Ron? I could've been naked!" Ron's face paled at the thought. "Now GET OUT!" she whipped out her wand and aimed it at the boys.

They quickly retreated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While Ginny was in her room brooding, Hermione was hugging her knees and sobbing into them. She felt herself ache for the compassion of Fleur. Hermione knew Fleur would make her feel better. She'd take Hermione in her arms and murmur soothing words to her in French.

But Fleur wasn't here. Hermione pushed herself up off of the ground, and tried to summon the strength to apparate back to the Burrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry knocked lightly on Ginny's door, waited a moment, and then pushed it open.

"What was the point of knocking if you're just going to barge on in anyway?" Ginny asked indignantly.

"Sorry." Harry sat down on Ginny's bed. "I just thought you could use some company. You seem upset."

"I'm not upset." Ginny insisted.

Harry gave Ginny a knowing look. "Gin, come on. I know that you and Hermione are fighting. You're both my friends, and I don't like it when you fight."

"It's nothing." Ginny lied. "Just girl stuff."

Harry seemed unconvinced. "Alright then. Just remember that I'm here if you me." He started to walk away, hesitated, then placed a quick kiss on Ginny's cheek. His cheeks turned pink, then he made his way out the door.

Ginny placed a hand to her cheek, and smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione knocked on Fleur's door for the second time that day. "Fleur?" she whispered. "Fleur, let me in. Please." Tears began to well up in Hermione's eyes. She tried the doorknob, but found it locked. She whipped out her wand and mumbled several unlocking spells. She grinned, Fleur had used a very complex locking charm, but it was no match for Hermione.

She walked into Fleur's bedroom and took in her surroundings. The room was completely different from Fleur's room at her own house. It was much more simple; with just a single-sized bed, a plain looking dresser, a table, and a fireplace. It didn't have much of a lived-in look.

Hermione sighed and laid down on Fleur's bed. She inhaled deeply. The pillow smelled of Fleur, which had currently become Hermione's favorite scent. Lilac and warm, clean laundry. An idea suddenly occurred to her, and Hermione walked briskly out of the room, and returned several moments later with her trunk floating in front of her. She was sure that Fleur wouldn't mind Hermione moving in. After all, how was she supposed to sleep in the same room as Ginny? Her once best friend hated her now, and would probably take Hermione sleeping in there as a come on to her.

Hermione took one of her favorite books out of her trunk, and laid down to read it and wait for Fleur. Soon, the dancing light from the fireplace began to lull her into a deep sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wake up, 'ermione. Wake up sweet'eart." Fleur murmured. Her heart sang at the sight that was on her bed. Hermione was curled up on the end of her bed, eyes closed and book clutched firmly in her hands. She smiled and tried to pry the novel from Hermione's hands, but did so in vain.

Hermione twitched and moaned in her sleep. Fleur placed a kiss on Hermione's forehead. Her eyes slowly opened and she looked at the figure towering over her in confusion. "F-Fleur?" she mumbled.

"_Oui_. 'ow long have you been sleeping in 'ere?" Fleur brushed strands of stray hair out of Hermione's eyes.

"Mmm, what time is it?"

"Around eleven o'clock. Ze Weasleys had dinner without you, but Mrs. Weasley 'as saved you a plate. No such luck for me." Fleur cupped Hermione's cheek and placed a small kiss on her lips.

"Where did you go, Fleur?" Hermione sat up and stretched her arms out.

Fleur smiled grimly. "Back to my 'ouse. I was getting a few zings, seeing as I am no longer welcome zere."

"Oh Fleur," Hermione whispered, "I'm so sorry."

"Do not be sorry, _ma __cherie_. It is time I officially moved out anyway. I'm sorry I left without letting you know first. I 'eard you knock but I just wanted to get zere, get my zings, and be done with it."

Hermione wrapped her arms around Fleur's neck, and she gazed deep into her lover's eyes. Memories from the past few hours flowed into Hermione's mind and the horror of them appeared on her face.

Fleur frowned at the look on Hermione's face. "What is it, 'ermione? You look troubled."

Hermione averted her eyes from Fleur's inquiring gaze. "Fleur I- I did something stupid today." Tears welled up in her eyes. "I told Ginny about us."

Fleur's eyes widened. "You _what_ 'ermione! 'ow could you do somezing so stupid?!"

Hermione looked taken aback at Fleur's outburst. "Excuse _me_? I'm sorry, Fleur. I just needed someone to confide in. I needed a friend, and Ginny was there. At least until I told her who I was seeing."

"'ermione. You need to understand somezing. Ze Weasleys _must not know _about ze broken engagement until Bill and I announce it officially and formally. Please do not screw zis up, 'ermione."

Hermione felt immensely offended. "I'm sorry, Fleur. I'm sorry that I confided in one of my friends. I can't limit myself to confiding in just you. I understand the severity of the situation, but I need my friends too." Hermione stood up, and walked to the door. "I'm going to go sleep on the couch tonight."

"No, 'ermione! Wait! Please, don't go. I'm sorry for yelling at you." She opened her arms. "Come 'ere. I did not even ask you how Ginny reacted."

Hermione walked back, and sat on the bed next to Fleur. "She didn't take it too well. She.." Hermione swallowed and held back her tears. "..she didn't take it well at all. She said that I..that we were disgusting and that she couldn't believe what I was doing. And that I would ruin things between her family and I." Her tears began to stream down her face.

Fleur wrapped her arms around Hermione. "'ermione, I am so sorry. Ginny will come around, I am sure of it."

"N-no she won't. We g-got in a b-big fight. I h-hit her a c-couple of times and-"

"You _what_? 'ermione! Fighting doesn't solve anyzing! Why did you hit her?!"

"She hit me first! I was just protecting myself. She thought that you were cheating on Bill and that I was helping you." Hermione pulled herself from Fleur's embrace and turned to face the wall. "I can't believe she thinks that I'm betraying everyone by simply having feelings for you!"

Fleur frowned. The youngest Weasley _always _had to make some sort of trouble, big or small. "I zink zat per'aps I should floo Bill. We need to call of ze wedding officially as soon as possible. Maybe zis will 'elp Ginny understand zat Bill and I are _over_."

Fresh tears spilled down Hermione's cheek. "It doesn't matter, Fleur. It w-won't change the fact that she thinks what we're doing is disgusting. I've lost one of my best friends."

Fleur wiped her tears away and kissed Hermione softly, lacing her fingers through Hermione's. "I'm here for you, _mon__ lapin_."

Hermione smiled faintly before Fleur threw a blanket over the two of them. Soon sleep had tugged both of them away from reality, and into the tranquility of dreamland.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long. I have no excuse. Please enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: JKR owns all.**

Hermione chewed on her fingernail as she worked out something in her head. In front of her lay sheets of parchment and books, which were strewn about Fleur's bed. Her streams of thought finally connected, and she furiously scribbled something down.

Fleur watched all of this with amusement. Beside her was her leather suitcase, half packed with clothes and other assorted things. She leaned against her dresser, feeling content with this particular moment in her life.

"You should be packing, not watching me work on my summer assignments." Hermione said without looking up from her work.

"Ahh, _oui_. But you are so much more fun to look at, 'ermione." said Fleur, with a smirk playing on her lips.

Hermione grinned as she started a new paragraph on her parchment. She glanced up at Fleur. "Fleur, please. I want you to leave as quickly as possible, find Bill, and return with him so we can set everything straight with Ginny. I don't like my best friend hating me."

Fleur sighed in defeat. "Alright, you win." she tossed a few more shirts in her suitcase.

"Fleur?"

"_Oui, mon lapin?_"

"If you're just going to fetch Bill, why are you packing like you'll be gone for weeks?" Hermione asked inquisitively.

Fleur looked at Hermione, confusion written on her face. "I don't know what ze weather is like zere, or what kind of clothes I may need. Situations could arise where I would need different clothes."

Hermione threw Fleur an exasperated look. "Fleur, please," she said for the second time, "I just want all of this to be done and over with as soon as possible. Do you really need almost _ten_ different outfits to Floo to Egypt, grab Bill, and come back?"

"But 'ermione...it may take some convincing to get Bill to come back 'ere. 'e is very stubborn in 'is ways. 'e probably won't want to come back until ze end of the month, as we 'ad planned before."

"Yes, but if you leave now, you can come back sooner and we can officially be together." Hermione reasoned.

Fleur sat behind Hermione on the bed and wrapped her arms around her lover. She buried her face in Hermione's hair, inhaling deeply. "_Oui_, and zen we can finally be 'onest with everyone. We can be together out in the open, instead of just 'ere in my bedroom."

Hermione turned around to face Fleur, giving her a look of total disbelief. "What? What did you just say? Us...together...out in the _open_? Are you mad?! We can't be together in front of everyone! Everything would be in total pandemonium! The Weasleys would freak, and not to mention my parents!"

Fleur felt her happiness being ripped from her, and her heart felt like it just collided with her stomach. "What is wrong being 'onest, Hermione? Zese people are like your family, and your parents _are_ your family." Tears welled up in her eyes. "You are ashamed of me, aren't you?"

"No! No, Fleur. It's not that. I just...two girls together. It scared me in the beginning and it still scares me now. I'm..." Hermione looked down at her homework. "I'm really not sure how far I'm willing to go with this."

Fleur's bright expression faded into one of disbelief. "W...what?" Her heart pounded heavily in her chest. Surely she had heard Hermione wrong. She must have misunderstood her. That was it.

Hermione took a deep breath. "Fleur...I...I think I may be having second thoughts about this...thing of ours."

Fleur shook her head. "No...no 'ermione! Please! We can take zings slow! I don't mind taking everyzing slowly."

Hermione looked saddened. "Fleur..."

Rage replaced misunderstanding, and Fleur exploded. "Forget it!! I am leaving, and it is a good zing zat I packed so many clothes because _I do not know when I am coming back!_" Tears streaming down her face and her heart breaking, Fleur apparated to an unknown place.

Hermione jumped off the bed, towards the place where Fleur had just stood. Hermione curled up in the fetal position on the floor. Tears leaked out of her eyes. "Fleur, no! No, I didn't mean it! I'm just frustrated! I'm just scared!" she yelled into the floor.

The door banged open and Ginny strode in. "Hermione! What're you yelling about?!" Ginny asked, kneeling down on the floor, and concern in her eyes. "You okay?" she whispered.

Hermione sat up, her eyes puffy and cheeks shiny. "I said...something stupid. You don't want to hear about it. You don't like Fleur and you're upset with me. Just go away, Ginny. Leave me alone."

"Hermione, look. I'm sorry okay? I'm supposed to be your best friend and I treated you like shit. I did some thinking last night, after I chased the boys out of my room. I'm sorry for hurting you Hermione."

Hermione let out a choked sob. "I told Fleur that I wasn't sure how far I was willing to go with our thing...our...relationship? I don't even know what it was."

"What it _was_? Hermione, are you sure it's even over?"

Hot, fresh tears leaked out of Hermione's eyes. "She...left me. I don't know where she went. She _was_ going to find Bill to have him come and call off the engagement with her. I...I'm the one who convinced her to go now, instead of waiting. I wanted to prove to you that I didn't steal Fleur, that her and Bill's relationship really _was_ over."

Ginny gave Hermione a look of pity. "I'm sorry 'Mione. This is all my fault."

Hermione shook her head. "No. No it's not, Gin. I'm the one who said those awful things. I was just so scared!! This entire "thing" between her and I is terrifying."

Ginny rubbed her friend's back. "Only because it's something new. Just give it time and everything will work out fine."

"Yeah, right. She's gone, with about twenty different outfits." Hermione scoffed. "How am I supposed to find her?"

Ginny jumped up and whipped out her wand. "We _will_ find her, Hermione. I'll help you!" she threw her arm up in a triumphant pose.

Hermione smiled at Ginny's foolishness. "I don't know, Gin. She could be anywhere in the world. How in bloody blazes could we find her?"

Ginny bit her lip, and her eyes glazed over in thought. "Hmmm, well...who knows her best? We could start from there."

Hermione's spirits lifted slightly. "I know _exactly_ where we can go!!" Hermione linked arms with Ginny. "I'll have to apparate us both there though."

Ginny smiled, happy that she was no longer fighting with her best friend. "With Weasley and Granger on the case, there's nothing that can't be accomplished!" Ginny yelled as Hermione apparated them away.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Oh wow, what can I say except, SORRY!! I can't believe it took this long. I was so busy preparing for end of the year exams and preparing for college, and going on vacations...So I swear to you all, the next chapter is not far away. I believe there is one more chapter after the next one. That's what I'm planning on anyway. So ENJOY!!!**

Ginny blinked. She had no idea where they were. She was standing in front of an elegant house, next to her best friend, Hermione Granger. "'Mione, where are we?"

Hermione turned and smiled at Ginny. "We're at Fleur's house." The two walked up to the front door. Hermione raised her hand and knocked. "Hopefully Gabrielle will answer."

They waited a few minutes. Ginny tapped her foot impatiently. "I don't think anyone's home, Hermione."

"Just be patient, Gin. Gabrielle _has_ to be home."

A few minutes later the door opened a little. Gabrielle peeked out at the two through a little crack. "_Oui, _who is it?"

"It's Hermione, Gabrielle."

"'ermione!" Gabrielle threw open the door and hugged the English witch. "'ow are you? What brings you 'ere? Where is my sister?"

Hermione's smile fell. "We got into a fight, and she Apparated away to places unknown. I was hoping you could help me find her."

"So you want me to reveal my sisters most cherished, most loved 'iding place to you just because you both got into a fight?" Gabrielle asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Hermione bit her lip. "Er, yes?"

"Well...okay!" Gabrielle smiled. "But first, introduce me to your...most enchanting friend." Gabrielle eyed Ginny up and down, an unusual glint in her eye.

Ginny laughed uncomfortably. "Erm...I'm Ginny. Pleased to meet you." she held out her hand to shake Gabrielle's.

Gabrielle took Ginny's hand and kissed it. "Mmm, sometimes I forget 'ow good ze English taste." she whirled around and marched into the house.

Ginny threw Hermione a look of utter confusion and mouthed "What the hell?!"

Hermione shrugged and followed Fleur's peculiar little sister into the house. Gabrielle led them into the parlor, where Hermione had previously met Fleur and Gabrielle's parents. Gabrielle took a seat and tossed an expensive trinket statue of an eagle back and forth between her hands. "So, you wish to know where my sister 'as run off to?"

Hermione nodded earnestly. "Please, Gabrielle. I said some hurtful things to her, and I want to make it right."

"_Oui, oui,_ of course. But I am very sorry to tell you this, 'ermione. My sister, I do not know where she 'as run off to. To ze best of my knowledge, she 'as no, what is ze word?..secret...'iding place. She could be anywhere in ze world." Gabrielle sighed and looked at Hermione with great pity.

Tears welled up in Hermione's eyes. She took a deep breath and said shakily, "T-thanks, Gabrielle. Please, if you find out anything, anything at all, Floo me or send me a notice by owl post. _Please._"

Gabrielle nodded. "I will, 'ermione. I like you very much, and I wish for you and Fleur to be together. You make her smile like no other. She positively glows when she is around you."

Hermione smiled. "Goodbye, Gabrielle."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Several ,minutes later, Ginny flopped down onto her bed. She sighed. "I'm sorry that we didn't find her, Hermione."

Hermione sat down and held her head in her hands. "I'm so stupid, Ginny. I can't believed I screwed up like this!"

Ginny looked at her friend with sympathy. "Hermione, she'll have to come back at some point. I mean, all her stuff is here."

"Yeah, except for about fifteen different outfits. That's fifteen days she could be gone! I don't think I could stand to wait that long."

"Hermione, please. Fifteen outfits will last her three days, _maybe_."

"I can't even wait three days, I want to set things right _now_."

"Giiiiiiinny!!" Ron called from downstairs. "Mum wants you to come down."

"Be right there!" Ginny called down. She put her hand on Hermione's shoulder. "I'll be right back, 'Mione."

Ginny flew down the stairs and into the bustling kitchen. "Yeah?"

"Ginny! Your brother's here!" Mrs. Weasley bubbled.

Bill stepped out from behind her. "Ginny!"

"Bill!" Ginny rushed into her older brother's arms. "Why're you here?"

"Fleur brought me back."

"Fleur? She's here? FLEUR!!" Ginny shouted.

Fleur strode into the room. "Please, Ginny, do not yell."

"Hermi-I mean, _I've_ been looking for you. Can I talk to you for a moment?" she grabbed Fleur's hand and yanked her along. "Great, let's go into the living room."

Fleur scowled at Ginny once they were away from the others. "What is it zat you want, Ginny?"

Ginny sighed. "It's about Hermione."

"I'm sorry, who?" Fleur said acidly.

"Fleur, please, let's not play that game."

Fleur sighed. "Fine. Tell me what it is zat you want."

"Hermione wants to see you. She wants to talk to you."

"I'm not speaking with her right now, Ginny."

Ginny stomped her foot down in anger. "Well, I don't care! You two need to fix the rift between you. NOW!"

Fleur glared icily at Ginny. "Ginny, do not presume to zink zat you can speak to me like zis. I am an adult and zerefore I can make my own decisions. And I choose to not speak with 'ermione."

Ginny let out a small scream of anger. "God, so you both are so _insufferable_. Just act like adults, won't you?!" she stomped away from Fleur, back up the stairs.

Ginny threw open her door and slammed it shut. "FUCK!" she shouted.

Hermione looked completely taken aback. "Ginny! What the he-"

Just then the door banged open and revealed a very red-faced, very livid Mrs. Weasley. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY?!?!"

Ginny shrank down behind Hermione. "Nothing, Mum."

"DO NOT LIE TO YOUR MOTHER, GINEVRA!"

"I'm...I'm sorry, Mum. It'll never happen again. I promise." Ginny whimpered.

"It better not EVER happen again!!!" Mrs. Weasley let out a burst of air and stomped away.

Hermione raised her eyes at Ginny. "Damn, Ginny." she said quietly, for fear that Mrs. Weasley had her ear pressed to the door and was listening for another foul word to leave Ginny's mouth.

Ginny shook her head. "Mum has this thing about swear words. Mainly that she never wants to hear one leave any of our mouths."

"I guess." Hermione said. "So, what did she want downstairs?"

Ginny opened her mouth, but paused. She didn't want to come right out and tell Hermione that Fleur was downstairs, for fear that Hermione would reveal her love to Fleur right in front of her family. "Er...weeeell..."

"Out with it, Ginny."

"Er..Fleur is...Fleur is...Fleur is here."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Ohmygod. Are you serious?" she jumped up and did a little dance. "She's here! Now I can fix everything." Hermione launched herself at the door.

Ginny flew towards Hermione and grabbed her shoulders. "Hermione, _no_."

Hermione whirled around and looked and Ginny in confusion. Why was Ginny stopping her?

Ginny shook her head. "I'm sorry, Hermione. But Fleur doesn't want to see you. She made that perfectly clear."

Hermione's spirits sank. She stood there silently for a few moments. Hermione slowly walked to Ginny's bed, and sank into it. "Oh, Ginny. What've I done?" Hermione buried her head in her hands.

Ginny looked at Hermione pityingly. She had to do something. She had to help Hermione with Fleur. "I'll be right back, Hermione." she squeezed Hermione's shoulder as she left.

Ginny determinedly walked down to Fleur's room. She knocked on the door, and it opened a crack. Fleur revealed only one eye. She sighed. "You again. Do you _ever_ give up, Ginny?"

"No, actually, I don't. You're making a stupid mistake, Fleur. Hermione is the best thing that could've ever happened to you. Now stop acting like a five-year-old and LET HER APOLOGIZE!" Ginny said furiously.

Fleur slammed the door in Ginny's face.

Ginny sighed. _Okay,_ she thought to herself, _maybe I should try being slightly less confrontational. _She cleared her throat and knocked quietly.

Against her better judgment, Fleur opened the door a crack again. "What?" she asked rudely.

"I'm sorry for being loud and...rude. Now, will you please listen to me?" Ginny asked quietly.

Fleur rolled her eyes and sighed. "Alright, Ginny. But zis is your last chance." Fleur opened the door and beckoned Ginny in.

Ginny sat herself down on Fleur's bed. "I see you haven't moved Hermione's things out yet."

"What an extraordinary observation, Ginny. Really." Fleur snapped rudely.

Ginny looked slightly taken aback. "Jeez, Fleur. It was just a mere comment. Anyway, Hermione knows you're back, and she wants to apologize."

"What do you even care, Ginny? If I recall correctly, you were so against 'ermione and I from when you first found out."

Ginny looked at the ground. "Yeah, well, I got over it, and started being happy for my best friend. Fleur, please. Let her apologize. Hermione gets...she gets freaked out easy, relationship-wise. This is all new for her, and you know that lots of people are _very_ judgmental when it comes to gay people. Just let her apologize." Ginny said in a pleading voice.

Fleur sighed. "I suppose I may 'ave...overreacted. It just 'urt very much, when she said she was not sure about us. If she really wants to apologize and continue with our relationship, I suppose I should let her apologize."

Ginny's face broke out into a huge smile. "Thank you, Fleur." Ginny ran to the door. "I'll go and get her!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione was sitting there, trying her best not to cry when the door burst open and Hermione, half expecting another livid Mrs. Weasley to be there, jumped about a foot into the air. She regained control of herlsef and stared at Ginny. "What's got you so excited?" she asked after noticing Ginny's huge grin.

"Fleur has agreed to talk to you!!!" Ginny danced around. "Am I good or what?!"

Hermione squealed and started dancing wildly with Ginny, completely out of character. She threw herself at Ginny and hugged the hell out of her. "I LOVE you, Ginny! I'm gonna go get Fleur back!"

Hermione ran down the stairs and found herself standing in front of Fleur's door, breathing heavily. _Calm down, Hermione, calm down_, Hermione repeated to herself over and over. She raised her fist and knocked timidly on the door.

Fleur opened it and stared at Hermione, her arms crossed. "_Oui_?" she asked, speaking as if she were talking with a stranger.

"Can I...can I come in?" Hermione asked hopefully.

Fleur paused for a moment, then nodded, stood aside, and let Hermione walk through the door.

Hermione stood there, unsure of what to say first. She bit her lip in concentration. "I didn't mean any of it." she said finally. "You just scared the living hell out of me, Fleur. I had just lost Ginny as a friend, and when you talked about telling everyone about us, all I could think about was losing Harry and Ron, and the Weasleys. So..I'm sorry." She gave Fleur a pleading look. "I know it's a pathetic apology, but it's...it's all I've got."

Fleur stared hard at Hermione for a few moments, then she broke her resolve. "It is..alright 'ermione. I forgive you."

Hermione broke into a huge grin and launched herself at Fleur. She wrapped her arms around Fleur's body and whimpered softly. "I-I thought I l-lost you."

"Shh...shhh..._ma belle_..it is alright." Fleur whispered soothingly.

Hermione pulled back, stared at Fleur's lips for a moment. Fleur's cheeks were tinged with pink. "What are you staring-" Fleur began, but Hermione cut off her words by capturing the French witch's lips with her own. God, it felt good to be back there. Hermione varied her pressure and when Fleur moaned, she took the opportunity to slide her tongue into Fleur's mouth. They enjoyed the embrace with each other for a few minutes, when they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. They flew apart and looked towards the source of the sound. Hermione feared that it was one of the Weasleys.

Her fear vanished when she noticed it was Harry. "Oh, Harry I thought...well, that is to say that...Fleur and I..."

Harry's face had gone pale. He nodded and said, "Well..I'll just...er...go..and then.." he turned his back and walked quickly out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Hermione sank to her knees. "Oh no. Oh, shit." she murmured over and over. Fleur stood next to her, unsure of what to do. Hermione looked up. "Fleur, what are we going to do? Harry is going to tell Ron, and Ron is going to tell his family!!"

"But_ mon lapin_, Bill is 'ere. 'e and I were going to announce our break-up tonight at dinner." Fleur stated.

Hermione looked up at Fleur. "So that's where you went? To get Bill?"

Fleur nodded. "It will all be alright, 'ermione. Do not worry." Fleur pulled Hermione up and enveloped her in a hug, and stroked her hair soothingly. Hermione felt herself melting into Fleur. "Everyone will know tonight, and zen it will all be out in ze open."

But no matter what Fleur said to try and comfort her, Hermione couldn't help but worry about what Harry thought, and what he would do.

**A/N: Next chapter will be posted soon, I promise. Let me know what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Aha, an update! This is the second to last chapter, so prepare yourselves to say "Goodbye!" to A Fleur by Any Other Name!!**

Hermione paced Fleur's room and mumbled to herself, biting her fingernails. "He could keep it to himself, Harry _is_ a fairly reserved person. Or he could tell Ron because he needs to get rid of some of the shock. Or he could..."

Fleur watched Hermione from her post on her bed. A frown played upon her face. She did wish the English witch would stop pacing and just relax. "'ermione." Fleur said softly.

Hermione's head shot up. Worry was written all over her face, seemingly seeping into it. "Yes?" Hermione asked sharply.

"Come 'ere." Fleur opened up her arms and Hermione felt herself falling into the other girl's embrace. She felt immediately soothed, laying there in Fleur's arms. Fleur ran her fingers through Hermione's bushy hair, which smelled of strawberries. "_Mon lapin_, please stop your worrying. 'arry will keep zis to 'imself, I know zat 'e will.

"How, Fleur?" Hermione asked, her voice getting shrilly. "How could you possibly know that?"

Fleur sighed and press a hand to her forehead. "Because,_ chérie_, 'arry is not like zat. 'e is a wonderful person, and a wonderful friend. 'e will not risk saying anyzing because 'e will not want to 'urt you."

"Do you think that's true?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Yes, 'ermione. I do. If it is so vexing to you, zen go and confront 'im about it."

Hermione looked shocked. "_Confront _him? Are you mad? I won't be able to get him alone, Ron will most certainly want to tag along!"

Fleur sighed again. "Zen I do not know what to tell you, 'ermione. Let zis eat away at you until Bill and I make our announcement, or go and confront 'arry. You make ze choice."

Hermione nodded, thoughts being thrown around in her mind. "I think...I think I will go find him. I'll just tell Ron to bugger off."

"Or," Fleur said, with an odd glint in her eye, "you could tell 'im zat I wish to speak with 'im."

Hermione grinned. "Ah, are we going to be putting on the old veela charm?"

"Somezing like zat." Fleur chuckled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione knocked timidly on Ron's bedroom door. She knew that the boys were in there because she could hear them arguing over which Quidditch teams had the potential to win the Cup next year. Hermione rolled her eyes.

The door opened and Ron grinned at Hermione. "Hey. D'you want to come in?"

"Yes." Hermione said, brushing past Ron. "Harry," Hermione said firmly. "I need to speak with you. Alone."

"About what?" Ron interrupted.

Hermione threw him a filthy glance. "Nothing that concerns you, Ron. Just give us a minute or two."

Ron gave her an incredulous look. "Hermione you can't just come into my own room and then order me out."

"Oh." Hermione said, remembering Fleur. "Fleur wants to speak with you. In her room."

His face lit up. "Really? She does?" Ron bounded out of the room.

"So," Harry said, waiting until Ron was out of earshot. "What d'you want?"

Hermione sighed. "Please, Harry. Don't act ignorant. You know what I want to talk to you about."

Harry folded his arms. "Yeah? What's that? The fact that you were kissing Fleur?" Harry started ranting. "Or maybe it's that you're supposed to be one of my best friends and you were keeping the fact that you're a lesbian from me!" Harry glared at Hermione.

"So...so you're not upset with me?" Hermione asked quietly.

Harry looked at Hermione disbelievingly. "Did you miss everything I just said?"

"I meant," Hermione said pointedly. "You weren't upset that I was-_am_- with Fleur? Just that I didn't tell you?"

"Yeah. How are we supposed to be friends if we keep big secrets like that from each other?"

"Oh Harry." Hermione sat down next to him on the floor. "I was so afraid that you would stop being my friend, just because I was with Fleur."

Harry smiled at Hermione and took her hand. "'Course not, 'Mione. You're my friend, and I love you."

Hermione grinned at Harry and squeezed his hand. Unfortunately for them, Ron chose that very moment to burst in through the door. He stared at Harry and Hermione, who were holding hands and sitting very close to one another with smiles on their faces. His face muscles clenched and his ears turned very red. "I'll just...I'll just leave you two to your canoodling." Ron turned and walked out of the room.

"Shit." Harry murmured. He jumped up and yanked Ron back into the room. "Ron, listen."

"I don't need to listen," Ron muttered. "I've _seen_ all there is to see."

"Ronald, listen to me." Hermione cupped Ron's face, and his neck turned crimson. "Listen. Harry and I are just friends. _Just friends._ Alright?"

Ron's face relaxed. "Yeah, okay. But why were you holding hands?"

"Harry was just comforting me. He...discovered something and we were just talking about it." Hermione reassured her friend.

"Well, why couldn't you confide in me as well?" Ron asked awkwardly.

Hermione looked at Ron, and seemed to be choosing her words very carefully. "I'm afraid to." she said quietly.

Ron sighed sadly. "That's nice, isn't it? Can't even trust me."

Hermione looked at Harry, who gave her a pointed stare. "He has a right to know, Hermione." Harry said.

_Might as well get it over with_, Hermione thought. "Ron...I...well..Fleur and I...we're...together."

Ron looked at Hermione in confusion. "What d'you mean you're _together_? Are you in cahoots for some plan or something?"

Hermione gave an exasperated sigh. "No, Ron. We're together. As in we're _dating_."

Ron's eyes widened as realization dawned upon him. "Y-you...you're w-_what_?" he sputtered.

Hermione threw Harry a look of I-told-you-he'd-react-this-way. "Ron-"

"What about Bill?" Ron yelped. "What the hell is he supposed to do now?!"

Hermione slowly took a deep breath. "Fleur and Bill are finished. They have been for quite a while, they've just been putting off telling the family." Hermione felt herself gaining more courage as she spoke. "Look, Ron. You're my best friend and I love you, but if you can't deal with this, then I guess we can't be friends anymore. That's how it is."

Ron sat there, dumbfounded. After a moment, he finally seemed to understand everything. "Not be friends?" he asked sharply. "Why the hell wouldn't we be friends?"

Hermione promptly burst into tears. She rushed over to Ron and threw her arms around him. "Oh, Ronald!" she cried.

Ron looked slightly confused as to what to do with the sobbing witch hanging off of him. He patted her head awkwardly.

Hermione pulled back and grinned at Ron. "Thank you, Ron." she whispered. Hermione cleared her throat. "I've got to go back to Fleur, but I'll see you at dinner."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ready, _ma belle_?" Fleur asked, looking at herself in mirror and checking for any discrepancies about her person.

"No." Hermione nervously admitted.

"Don't worry, 'ermione. Ze Weasleys will take it well, I am sure of it." Fleur assured Hermione, and grasped her hand.

Hermione looked forward and took a deep breath. "Okay, Fleur. I'm ready."

"Alright zen. Let's go." Fleur opened the door and led Hermione into the hallway. Fleur paused and turned to face her lover. "And remember, 'ermione, be proud. Never forget zat."

"I won't." Hermione said softly. "I promise."

**A/N: One more chapter, are you sad? I kind of am. Let me know what you thought!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Here we are. Last chapter. :) and :( **

Mrs. Weasley had outdone herself again. The dinner, which consisted of turkey, potatoes,stuffing, various vegetables, and home-baked rolls, was extravagantly delicious. Even though there was nothing special about the dinner (at least not yet), Mrs. Weasley felt that a visit from her eldest son was reason enough to go above and beyond regular dinner standards.

"Mum," Bill said, half-way through chewing his food, "this dinner is delicious. You didn't have to go through the trouble of cooking all this."

"Don't be foolish, Bill. Your visiting is the nicest surprise we have had in a while." Mrs. Weasley reasoned.

"I'm sure it'll be out-shined in a few minutes." Ron mumbled as he stuffed more potatoes into his mouth. Ron was well aware of the fact that Hermione and Fleur were coming out to the rest of the family tonight.

"What was that, Ronald?" Mrs. Weasley asked sharply.

Ron straightened up. "Nothing, Mum."

Hermione threw Ron an angry look that specifically said "Don't-annoy-your-mother-tonight-you-fool." Hermione turned to Fleur, who was sitting on her left, and murmured "Does Bill know about us?"

"_Oui, chérie._" Fleur said quietly.

Bill took a deep breath, and glanced at Fleur, who nodded. He took his fork and clinked it against his glass. "Ahem. Well. I have some news for you all." He took Fleur's hand. "Fleur and I do, anyway."

Mrs. Weasley glanced suspiciously from Bill to Fleur. Then out of nowhere she burst into tears. "I'm going to be a grandmother! Ohh!!" she sobbed happily into Mr. Weasley's sweater.

Bill's face paled. That little outburst had just made telling his mother the truth ten times worse. "Er, no, Mum. Fleur's not pregnant."

Mrs. Weasley, with a look of surprise on her face, quickly pulled away from her husband and dried her face off with her napkin. "Oh, terribly sorry dear. Do go on."

"Well, er...the thing is, Mum and Dad, Fleur and I...well..we're...not together anymore. The engagement is off."

Mrs. Weasley stared at Bill, then at Fleur. She burst into more tears. In between sobbing the family heard phrases such as "My own son!" and "Broken engagement!".

Bill glanced at Fleur, and then at Hermione, who looked rather terrified. "Maybe you should wait until another day to come out to my family." Bill muttered at Fleur.

But there was a firm glint in Fleur's icy blue eyes. "_Non, _Bill. It cannot wait any longer." she said quietly.

"Fleur, maybe Bill's right." Hermione said. Her voice had gotten very shrilly, even as she whispered. "Maybe we should just wait until later."

Fleur threw Hermione an annoyed and firm glance. "'ermione. What 'ave I told you? You must be proud. The family _will_ know tonight. _Oui_?"

Hermione nodded, terror streaking through every fiber of her being. "R-right."

Bill sighed. "Whatever, Fleur." he murmured.

This time, it was Fleur who clinked her fork against her glass. "Excuse me, but I 'ave somezing to tell you all as well." Fleur put her hand on Hermione's shoulder. "'ermione and I do."

Hermione was quaking from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. Ginny shot Hermione a comforting glance and nodded ever so slightly. Hermione looked at Harry and Ron, who were both staring at their plates, dreading the chaos that they assumed would rear its ugly head in a few moments.

"Molly. Arthur." Fleur started. "And ze rest of you who do not know, I 'ave an announcement. Hermione and I are together."

Hermione spat out the potatoes that were currently residing in her mouth, causing the spray of the spuds to land all over the table. She hadn't expected Fleur to be so blunt about it! She could have at least eased the Weasleys into the information!

Molly and Arthur stared at Fleur, mouths open (well, Arthur's was, anyway). "WHAT?!" Mrs. Weasley shouted. "TOGETHER?! WHAT IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT IS MAGIC DOES THAT MEAN?" she yelled, though she knew what Fleur had meant.

Hermione winced, but she knew she had to stick up for her and Fleur's relationship. "W-well, Mrs. Weasley. Well, Fleur and I...that is, well..." Hermione suddenly heard Fleur's strong, passionate voice in her head. "_Be proud, 'ermione. Never forget zat._" She straightened up. "We're together, Mrs. Weasley. I have very strong feelings for her, and I can't wait to see where life takes us."

Mrs. Weasley stared at Hermione, her bottom lip trembling. "Oh, but dear, I had so wished that you and my Ronny would get married, and give me beautiful grandchildren." Mrs. Weasley started hiccuping and choking, then more tears started pouring down her face.

"Now, Molly, dear. Everything is fine. We still love Hermione, no matter what." Mr. Weasley rubbed his wife's back soothingly.

"Oh, b-but Arthur. The grandchildren!"

"Dearest, we have six other children to give us beautiful grandchildren. Don't fret." Mr. Weasley murmured.

Suddenly, Mrs. Weasley threw down her napkin that she had been using to dry her tears. She glared with red-rimmed eyes at the French witch sitting on the table. "You! You've done this! You've turned poor Hermione into a...a..dyke!"

Cries of "Mum!" and "Oh my god!" came from her children around the table.

Bill looked like he was losing his patience. But before he could get a word out, Fleur jumped to her feet. "'ow _dare you_. 'ow dare you presume zis to be all _my_ fault. Lesbianism is not somezing that can be forced on a person. It is who you are. 'ermione is not changed at all. She is still ze brilliant, beautiful bookworm zat she 'as always been!" Fleur gave Mrs. Weasley one last disgusted look, turned on her heel, and strode towards her bedroom.

Hermione, whose face was as red as a tomato, stared down at her plate, wishing she was anywhere but there.

"So," Ron said, breaking the silence after a few moments, "could anyone pass the stuffing?"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Fleur was angrily throwing things into her suitcase, getting ready to Floo herself to, well, she didn't exactly know where. She wasn't welcome at home, and she definitely wasn't welcome at the Weasleys anymore. Fleur slammed herself down onto her bed, and held her head in her hands.

The door opened, and Fleur felt someone sit down next to her. Hermione took Fleur's head in her hands, and placed a gentle kiss on her girlfriend's lips. "S'alright Fleur." Hermione murmured softly. "Mrs. Weasley has been busying herself by cleaning up the kitchen. I'm sure she'll come around. Besides, everyone else took it well. Actually," Hermione said, with an amused smile, "Fred handed George some Sickles after you made the announcement, so I'm sure they had a bet on if we were together or not."

Fleur laughed softly. "Zose two, you never know with zem."

They both glanced up as they heard a gentle knocking on the door. Hermione stood up, hesitated, then walked over the door. "Who is it?" she said quietly.

"Ginny. Open up."

Hermione wrenched the door open, then yanked her friend into the room. "Oh, Gin. I'd hoped against hope that your Mum wouldn't react like that."

Ginny sighed. "I know, but honestly, what do you really expect? I think that, in time, she'll get over it. She still loves you, Hermione. She just blames everything on Fleur." Ginny turned to Fleur. "No offense."

Fleur ran a hand through her hair. "I know, Ginny."

Another knock sounded on the door. The three girls eyed the door suspiciously. "Probably Ron and Harry." Ginny said. She got up, strode to the door, and opened it. It revealed a very frazzled looking Mrs. Weasley. Ginny looked taken again. "M-mum?"

"Ginny, dear, please leave Fleur, Hermione, and I alone for a few moments. There, there, out you go." she said, shoving her daughter out of the room. Mrs. Weasley sat down in a chair and clasped her hands together. "Now, girls, I can't say that I approve of your relationship, but I...I..." Mrs. Weasley seemed to be struggling with the words. "I accept it. And I'm sorry for overreacting."

Hermione and Fleur were astounded. This was a complete 180 from Mrs. Weasley's earlier behavior. "Well...well, thank you." Fleur managed to say.

Hermione smiled, got up, and hugged Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh, Hermione. You know I do so love you as a second daughter, don't you?" Mrs. Weasley bubbled.

"Of course, Mrs. Weasley."

Molly wrung her hands. "Well, I'll just...leave you two girls alone." She stopped before she walked out of the door. "And girls," she said, waggling her finger at them, "keep it respectable, please."

Hermione giggled and held Fleur's hand. She waited until Mrs. Weasley left the room. "Fleur, listen. I know we have a bumpy ride." Hermione leaned in and gave Fleur another little kiss. "But I want you to know, I'm there with you every step of the way."

Fleur smiled. "And I will be zere with you as well, _mon lapin_."

_**5 years later...**_

Hermione beamed as the nurse handed her the beautiful little baby that she had given birth to just a while ago. "She's beautiful." Hermione whispered.

"Zat she is, _mon amour_." Fleur smiled and stroked the baby's little head. "What shall we name 'er, 'ermione?"

"Amelie?" Hermione suggested.

"_Non_, it does fit 'er. 'ow about Anaïs?

Hermione smiled and looked down at her beautiful daughter. "What about it, sweetheart. Anaïs?" The baby cooed. Hermione looked up and took Fleur's hand. "Our baby is the most beautiful baby I've ever seen." Hermione said quietly, not wanting wake her little angel.

"_Oui_, she is. She takes after 'er mother."

Suddenly the peaceful tranquility of the quiet hospital room was broken as a little bunch of people (one of whom was squealing) burst into the room.

"Hermione! Oh my god, your baby is so cute!" Ginny squealed. "Can I hold her?"

Hermione smiled. "'Course you can, Gin."

Ron and Harry grinned, and stood beside the bed. "What did you name her, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Anaïs."

"Anigh-what? What in the name of arse does that mean?" Ron grunted.

"Charming, Ronald." Hermione rolled her eyes. "It's a French name, you git."

Harry put his finger by Anaïs' small hand, and she latched her little fingers onto his finger. He smiled. "She's so beautiful, Hermione. You and Fleur really are lucky."

"_Oui,_" Fleur agreed. "We really are."

**A/N: Oh my...wow. It's finally done. I can't believe it. It's done. That's going to take a while to sink in. I hope you've all enjoyed the ride!! I know I have. :)**


End file.
